1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectrocatalytic method and photoelectrochemical detector and more particularly to that use copper-plate screen-printed carbon electrode (designated CUSPE) to increase the sensitivity in electrochemical detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrochemical detectors are widely used in various fields of science and technology. Good detecting devices need to have excellent selectivity, sensitivity, short response time and further have excellent stability and reliability. Electrochemical detector can be used with flow injection analysis (FIA), high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), or capillary electrophoresis (CE).
The present invention provides a photoelectrocatalytic method as well as a photoelectrochemical detector to increase the sensitivity in electrochemical detection over conventional electrochemical detectors.